


Ribs

by Paragraphss



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragraphss/pseuds/Paragraphss
Summary: You’re the only friend I need,Sharing beds like little kids.{Lelouch is dead; Suzaku is sad; Suzaku cries; Lelouch is remembered}





	Ribs

Suzaku misses Lelouch. 

He yearns to feel his touch again. He aches for the feeling of Lelouch’s soft palm against his own, his slender fingers threading themselves in his hair, his lean body pressed up against his and the wall, as their lips make the conversation that their throats can’t say. He misses their late night philosophies and their early morning cries and their midday kisses. He craves his soothing voice and his violet eyes that were filled to the brim with exhilaration and pleasure and _power_.

He wants to feel Lelouch again. He wants to hold him close in the dead of the night and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and down the comm when Lelouch switches it too private. He wants Lelouch to surprise him in his room with a hug around the waist and a kiss upon the neck. 

He wants Lelouch back, but he was the one who gripped the silver trigger tight and let the bullet tear through Lelouch’s chest that night.

He was the one who splattered crimson across the walls and let his lover tumble to the floor, the grin he always sported still stretched across his pale lips. 

He took away Lelouch’s life, and yet he’s selfish enough to spend every night crying into his pillow because Lelouch is dead and he’s not coming back and he was a monster dressed in ebony playing God.

Suzaku wants to bring back those sacred nights where it was just him and Lelouch and the milky blackness of outside. The nights were Lelouch spent blissful hours simply mapping every inch of Suzaku’s body and learning every single point of pleasure that enticed him. He wished for the days where Lelouch would corner him in a closet and press him up against the wall and kiss him senseless, until his lips were red and swollen and sore. 

Suzaku missed the days where he talked to Lelouch, but he was the one to destroy him.

 

* * *

“Lelouch?” 

“Yes?”

”Do you sometimes... regret, this entire thing?”

“What do you mean?”

”Do you regret starting the Zero Requiem?”

”Do you regret joining me?”

”No.”

”How do you feel, Suzaku?”

”Safe.”

”With me?”

”With you.”

”I’m glad you’re hear, Suzaku.”

”I like you too, Lelouch.”

* * *

 

“Lelouch.”

”Suzaku.”

”... I don’t hate you.”

”You should.”

”I know.”

”But you don’t.”

”I don’t.”

”Why?”

”... I don’t know.”

”Thank you, Suzaku.”

”Lelouch?”

”Yes?”

”... Anytime.”

* * *

 

”Suzaku.”

”Hello, Lelouch.”

”I’ve missed you.”

”I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be.”

”How have you been?”

”How do you feel?”

”Why won’t you answer the question, Lelouch?”

”Why did you join me?”

”Because I love you.”

”You love me?”

”I love you.”

”I think I might love you too.”

* * *

 

”I’m sorry, Lelouch. 

You said you loved me. 

Did you mean it? 

I hope you did, because I meant it. 

I’m sorry I shot you, Lelouch.

I didn’t mean to do it, but I had no choice.

I didn’t want to die. 

I’m sure you didn’t either. 

Did you enjoy my company? 

Was I a good knight? 

You told me I was the best. 

I miss you, Lelouch. Come back soon.”


End file.
